Remember The Name
by xxStopTheSun
Summary: It has been 100 years since peace fell upon the nations.  Slowly, the airbenders have begun to return to the world.  The next Avatar, a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe, comes to power as the world slips to peril once more.


Remember. The. Name. _part one_

_Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom_

Night had fallen, silver stars tainting the pure black sky. No moon was visible due to the new moon, and only the old iron lanterns lit the dirt path ahead of the group that moved slowly along it.

Ahead of the group of guards, the ground opened up to reveal four men, two on either side of a young woman who looked quite unhappy to be in her position. Her arms were folded over her chest, her lips curved into a stubborn frown, and in the light of the dim fire, her eyes glowed furiously.

"I don't understand the point of meeting all the way out here. In fact, I don't understand the point of meeting at all. I have already met with Nikolas and discussed the future plan," she protested, black curls falling to her face as she shook her head. "This is unnecessary."

"As much as I agree, my consuls thought it to be the proper way to settle the agreement. I do apologize, milady," a dark-haired, lanky young man sighed.

Instead of the golden flame that was usually poised atop his head in his slicked black locks, his hair was untouched and messy, strands falling over his amber gaze. Shadows were cast upon his thin, pale face, illuminating his permanent twisted expression.

"Nikolas, my lord, it is only protocol. Both of you are young leaders, and you must learn," one of the older, more worn men said, nudging the firebender with his elbow.

The girl spun to one of her guards, a young man with light, sandy brown hair and piercing green eyes. Now, in the darkness away from the shadows, she looked younger, though the bags beneath her eyes did not help such a look. Before she could speak a word, he pressed a finger to her slightly parted lips, and whispered, "Please, Ayden, be cooperative."

Ayden pursed her lips beneath his finger before frowning slightly. She was the leader of the Earth Kingdom, so why should she cooperate? A shiver passed through her body, and she pulled her arms tighter against her chest to rub her bare shoulders.

Nikolas stepped forward from his escort, shrugging out of the long-sleeved cloak that had covered his blazing red tunic. Offering a small smile, he extended it toward Ayden, who took it without hesitation. She muttered quick thanks, trying not to stare at his muscular frame.

Sauntering to the side so everyone was in his view, Nikolas ran a hand through his hair before turning to speak.

"The plan has been set into motion, my friends," he said softly, his eyes gleaming with pride. "Thanks to the ever amazing cooperation of the Earth Kingdom, the time of peace is coming to a close. Of course, as you know, the Avatar has yet to be announced, and that he or she will be of Water Tribe decent.

"On the other hand, the Airbenders have gradually begun to return, yet the population is nothing like it was over two hundred years ago. However, they are strong-willed, and more determined than ever before. The ideals of peace have, for the most part, been forgotten.

"Since the passing of Avatar Aang and my great-grandfather, Fire Lord Zuko, tension has returned to the world. And I have Ayden here to thank for the idea that will shake the world to its very core."

It was then that Ayden stepped up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't completely my idea, but upon hearing it, it clicked that this was the perfect way create an invincible empire," she began, her face twisted into a wicked smile.

"You see, Nikolas and I have known one another since our early childhoods. Often times, he and I would even practice our bending together. However, that is not the point.

"In order for nations to be united, the leaders must first be united. And what other way is better than marriage? Nikolas is the Fire Lord, and without a wife, and I am queen of the Earth Kingdom, and without a husband.

"We will marry, and our armies will destroy the Air and Waterbenders, until the world is ruled by Nikolas and I."

She paused, taking his hand hers.

"And we will not fail."


End file.
